Packages for tobacco related articles, in particular cigarettes having an outer shell and an inner body are well known in the art. In order to make the cigarettes within the package accessible, the inner body is moved outside the outer shell towards the top end of the package. These packages are also referred to as hull-and-slide packages. Once the (filter) tips of the cigarettes appear at the upper end, the consumer may take one of the cigarettes out of the package and close the package again by moving or sliding the inner body back into the outer shell.
One of the main drawbacks of the existing packages consists in the problem that the inner body can be entirely moved out of the outer shell. It may then be complicated to return the inner body into the shell. Furthermore, if the inner body is pushed outside the outer shell towards the bottom end, the consumer may unintentionally open the inner body from the bottom end.